Destinies Unknown
by pirateers
Summary: First there comes sorrow, then hope, finally love. A destiny entwined with another's. Loosely follows HBP,some spoilers. Caution: Much insanity. You want to know the ships, read the story...DISCONTINUED
1. Time will ease your pain

A/N: We're starting a HP fic as well as LOTR. Hopefully we won't get mixed up with doing LOTR at the same time as this, though that would be hilarious. Think of the possibilites...

Two girls walked down the street from the London train station. They were following a tall man in a dark cloak, a man they barely knew; their great-uncle. He was all they had left in this world and somehow they felt they had nothing. Their mother had recently died and they were shipped off to their last remaining relative. The two girls walked hand in hand, as odd as it was for their age, 16, it gave them a comfort. They walked slowly against the strong August wind as the clouds opened into a torrential downpour. The shorter, blonde, girl bowed her head.

"Lilly, do you think mom's watching us now?" The other, a redhead smiled softly at her.

"Sara, do you remember that song mom used to sing?" Sara stared at her blankly. Lillian opened her mouth and began singing quietly.

-1- "There's holes in the floor of heaven ... 

And her tears are pouring down

That's how I know she's watching,

Wishing she could be here now

And sometimes when I'm lonely

I remember she can see

'Cause there's holes in the floor of heaven

And she's watching over you and me,"

Sarah smiled at her sister. "Do you think she's watching now?" She asked softly.

"I know she is," They walked, following their great-uncle to a car, each carrying a suitcase. They got in the car and sat in silence as he drove off. Sara stared at the scenery outside the window of the car, blurred with raindrops. She saw, with a heavy heart, people going about their business as if it were just a regular day, and maybe it was to them. To her though, it was the worst day of her life. She began crying, tears streaming down her cheeks as she rested her head against the window. Lillian put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," She comforted quietly, though she felt like crying herself. Sara looked at her with a sad expression.

"It's not fair. To either of us, especially not you. How do you bear it?" Lilly looked at her and sighed.

"Time will ease your pain. Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same." She sang, her voice a haunting melody of truth and despair. -2-"How can I help you to say goodbye? It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry. Come, let me hold you, and I will try. How can I help you, to say goodbye?" Sara rested her head against her sister's shoulder. They would get through somehow, together they would make it through.

* * *

Their great-uncle, as they found out upon reaching his house, was quite rich. He owned a large mansion on the outskirts of London. Sara and Lilly stood quietly as their uncle introduced them to one of the servants then followed her down the hall to their rooms. Their rooms were adjoining, and connected by a door in the middle. The servant girl, Becky, left them in Sara's room. 

"It's too big," Sara observed, staring around at the large room. "For one person, that is," She amended quickly. Lilly smiled at her with a hint of wickedness.

"I have a brilliant idea, but I'll need your help," Sara looked at her curiously. "We drag my mattress in here, put yours on the floor, and the room will be just the right size. We can use my room for puzzles and such," she grinned, and Sara doubted they'd be doing many puzzles, more like plotting evilness, practical jokes, and the like. Nevertheless, she agreed, and helped Lilly drag her mattress over and pull her own to the floor. Lilly stood up and walked across the room, opening another door. "Ooh, Sara, you've got to see this bathroom," Sara walked over and peered over Lily's shoulder.

"I think I like our great-uncle already," There was a large Jacuzzi tub on one side of the bathroom, and a gold faucet in a long white marble countertop. A toilet sat against the rear wall and a full-length, three-way mirror sat on the floor next to the counter.

"Very nice," Lilly purred, examining the sink. "Exactly how rich is this guy? And is this real gold?" Sara glanced at it.

"I doubt it," she said dismissively. "And as for your first question, I have no clue. I hadn't heard of him until after mom died," Her voice trembled. "First, I heard of him was when we got shipped here,"

"Getting shipped here isn't looking so bad anymore. I hear that the school we'll go to here is really good. What was it called again?" She looked to Sara.

"Hogwarts, I think. Does great-uncle know about magic? If not, we could have a slight problem," Lilly shrugged

"Nobody mentioned that. I'm not even sure the lawyers knew about us being magic. Do you think we should tell him?" Sara shrugged.

"I think we should get ready for bed, it's late. We have plenty of time to talk tomorrow," Lilly nodded, walking into her room to get her suitcase. She came back with her pajamas and slippers on. Her pajamas pants were black, and her top read: I'm out of bed, what more do you want?

"I call bathroom first," she said, running in and locking the door. Sara rolled her eyes and changed into her pajamas. They had clouds on them. "You still have those?" Lilly asked, walking out of the bathroom, rolling her eyes. Sara smiled at her.

"Yes, I do. And I like them, so kindly shut up about them or I will have to tickle you,"

"NO, no, the horror!" Lilly moaned in mock fear. "Don't do that, anything but that, your merciful highness," The two girls laughed together as Sara threw her pillow at her. This, of course, started a war. "I'm so gonna get you for that," Lilly growled, chucking the pillow right back at her. She picked up her own pillow and chased Sara around the room with it held over her head.

"Can't get me!" Sara yelled, ducking into the bathroom and locking the door. Lilly pulled a pin from her hair, and in fifteen seconds had the door unlocked and opened. She stuck out her tongue at Sara before whacking her with the pillow.

"I win," she said with a grin, extending her hand to help Sara off the floor. Sara rolled her eyes, but took her hand and stood up.

"I think it's time for bed," Sara said wearily. Lilly smiled and nodded.

"If you say so sir," she mock-saluted before lying down on her mattress. Sara picked her pillow up off the floor and walked to her own mattress, next to Lilly's.

"Goodnight, annoying one," Sara said, pulling the blankets up and keeping her hands up to ward off anything thrown at her.

"Goodnight, bossy one," Lilly shot back sleepily. They both laughed for a second, then Sara spoke up again.

"Goodnight sister of mine,"

"G'night sis," Lilly mumbled back, before they both fell asleep.

-Passing of weeks-

"It's time to wake up, it's time to wake up, it's time to wake up in the morning!" Lilly sang cheerfully, turning on the light and opening the curtains.

"Go 'way," Sara mumbled, pulling her pillow over her head with a groan.

"Don't think so. Today we go back to school, so rise and shine or I'll find a nice cold pitcher of water and hold it above your head, then slowly pour it on you," Sara groaned again, and took the pillow away.

"Okay, okay, I'm up,"

"Oops, too late," Lilly said, as Sara got drenched with water. "I'm…sorry?" She tried timidly. Sara glared at her.

"If we weren't going to the train station soon, I'd kill you," Lilly smiled brightly.

"Good, you're up and not homicidal. Let's go. We've got…" She checked her watch. "Half an hour before we leave," Sara gasped.

"Oh my god!" She stood quickly, grabbing her clothes. "Why didn't you wake me sooner? I'm not nearly ready,"

"I tried," Lilly informed her. "You hit me. I've been up since forever, and with nothing better to do, I packed your stuff," Sara stopped fretting and stared at her.

"You did that for me?" Lilly nodded. "Wow. What can I say…"

"Try, thank you my darling sister,"

"Thank you," Sara said, walking into the bathroom to get ready. They arrived at the train station an hour later, waving goodbye to their uncle, who thought that they were going to a regular boarding school.

A/N: There you have it. I'll close off by saying, please check out the separate fics that we are writing. Mine (A.N.L) is Harry Potter and The Horcruxes and Anne's (loriela) is Broken Angels. Please check them out and read, review, all that jazz for boththis and the others.

-1- Holes in the floor of heaven by Steve Wariner

-2- How Can I Help You To Say Goodbye by Patty Loveless


	2. Not another hidden passageway !

A/N: Insanity, confusion, sadness, all that jazz…

Chapter 2:

Sara's POV

I glanced behind me and saw our great-uncle walking out into the crowded street.

"How are we supposed to find the platform again?" I asked nervously. I saw Lillian shrug her thin shoulders.

"I don't remember. I thought it said that there was an invisible barrier or something around here," she murmured.

"Lil, what if we can't find the barrier in time before the train leaves?" I asked, getting more anxious by the second.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Lil? Besides, you worry too much. We'll find the barrier," Lillian said confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"Because I'm me. You know I always stumble upon hidden passageways," Lillian said mysteriously.

"Don't remind me," I replied, remembering the last passageway that she found and how she had dragged me down there. Let's just say that didn't end too well.

"Why don't we just ask someone?" I asked, knowing how stupid it sounded.

Lillian looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Who are we going to ask, pray tell?"

My gaze caught onto someone who was coming into the train station. Even from a distance, I recognized him. "We could ask him," I said, pointing over to the teenage boy.

He was a tall boy, I noticed that immediately. He also had unruly jet black hair and glasses that were somewhat askew across his face. One might not have thought much about him, except for a thin lightening bolt scar that was somewhat hidden behind his bangs.

"Is that who I think it is?" I asked, somewhat breathlessly.

"If it isn't, we're both seeing things," Lillian said, looking over in my direction.

"Do you want to go see if it's him?" I asked. I was looking forward to meeting him now that I saw him. Lillian shook her head.

"Nah. We'll just follow him." And so, we followed closely behind the famous boy-who-lived, who was with three other people that we're following closely behind.

We hid behind the pillar as they approached a column that was between the two platforms. We then watched as they approached it and then, a crowd blocked our view of them. When the crowd finally thinned out, the four were gone.

"Where did they go?" I asked. I was really scared now.

"Why are you acting so scared, Sara? We did this in school sometimes," Lillian said, already making her way towards the pillar.

"Lillian, wait! Don't leave me!" I cried out, running to catch up to her.

When we got to it, Lillian eyed it carefully.

"I think all we have to do is walk through," she said causally.

I blanched. "That's all!"

She grabbed my hand to try and comfort me. "Just hold my hand and we'll walk through together." I nodded, the whole entire time being scared out of my mind.

"On three... one...two...three." I took a deep breath and walked with Lillian through the barrier. Wait... we walked through?

I opened my eyes and saw a bright red, gleaming, train spewing smoke into the air. The words, _Hogwarts Express, _gleamed in gold letters. All around us, people with trolleys were going towards the train.

Suddenly, I remembered something vitally important.

"Lillian, we didn't get any of the books and materials!" I cried out.

Lillian rolled her eyes. "Don't you remember? They have all of the stuff bought for us. All we needed to bring was our wands. We just have to go to a... Professor...Snape, I think it was, and he'll give us our things," she explained.

"Why wouldn't Headmaster Dumbledore bring us the stuff?" I asked. Lillian shrugged.

"How should I know? Now come on, we can't miss the train with your constant worrying," she said, practically dragging me onto the train.

As we walked on and went through, we saw one compartment in the back of the train that was empty.

"Come on, let's go in here," Lillian said, still dragging me. We sat down on the same seat and looked out at the people who were still coming onto the train.

We were silent as we watched them. Just before the train left, we saw a tall, dark haired boy, look into our compartment. I almost gasped. It was Harry Potter.

I poked Lillian and she looked up. I saw Harry turn the knob of the sliding door.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" He asked. I looked behind him and saw the three other people that were with him before were still with him now.

I looked over at Lillian who shrugged. That was a sign that she didn't care. I nodded and everyone piled in.

The girl with the flaming red hair sat next to me while Harry, the boy with the same hair color as the girl's, and another girl with brown curly hair sat on the other side.

"Are you two new? We haven't seen you around," the redheaded boy asked.

Lillian nodded. "Yeah, we're new. We're from America, as you can probably already guess."

"American witches? Wow. I've never met American witches before. Where did you two go?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"Some school in Maryland. We never really bothered to find out what it's called. It has such a long name, so we were like, screw that," Lillian explained.

"Actually, Lillian, I believe that was your terminology," I said with a slight British accent.

"Whatever, Sara," Lillian replied.

"Well, now that you all know our names, what about yours?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger," he pointed to the brown-haired one, who smiled at us. "Ron Weasley," he pointed to the redheaded boy. "And this is Ginny Weasley."

"Good to meet you all," I said. Lillian nodded.

There was an awkward pause. Surely this has happened to you once. When no one really knows what to say next.

"So," Ron started. "Why are you two up in England? Did your parents switch jobs or something?" I immediately felt like crying at the mention of my kind, caring parents. The parents that always comforted me during a storm. The parents who comforted me when my grandmother died. The parents that adopted Lillian into our family and acted as if she was truly one of their own. It still hurt to think about them, so the tears began to pile up behind my eyelids.

Lillian immediately sensed that I was starting to get upset and started to rub my back soothingly.

"C'mon, Sara. Don't have a breakdown here." I nodded, willing the tears to stay in my eyes and not spill out.

"What's wrong, Sara?" Harry asked in concern.

"Our... well, actually, her parents just died a few weeks ago. I was adopted into their family only a year ago, so you can imagine how painful it is for both of us," Lillian said, still rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry, Sara. I didn't know," Ron said, apologetically.

I smiled a watery smile. "That's right, you didn't know. Let's just talk about something else for now, ok?"

For the entire train-ride (Harry and Ginny were summoned to a Horace Slughorn's compartment for the rest of the ride. Apparently, he was the new teacher), we talked about miscellaneous things. Ron and Hermione were eager to talk a lot about Hogwarts and its classes. Well, at least Hermione was. Ron, it seemed, like to talk about the prejudice against Slytherin and Gryffindor, Quidditch, and a certain Potions Master by the name of Professor Snape.

"We're supposed to meet him tonight to retrieve our school supplies," I stated when Ron mentioned him.

"Be careful he doesn't bite you. Night time is when vampires are known to come out," he stated dryly.

"Oh honestly, Ron, how many times have we been over this? Snape is not a vampire," Hermione retorted.

"So we're led to believe," Ron declared.

"Is he really that bad?" I asked tensely. I didn't want to have to deal with a mean teacher.

"Only to everyone who is not a Slytherin. He's the Head of House for it."

_Great,_ I thought sarcastically.

The one teacher that we had to go to for our supplies and he had to be the mean one.

A/N: Review pretty pretty please with a cherry on top.


End file.
